Noche de amigos
by Emiilu
Summary: Reto creado para la página Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre, streapfic


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._**

**Antes de leer, les recomiendo poner la canción -en repetición porque es corta- "I put a spell on you" de Annie Lennox, solamente cuando empieza el _show_, antes no. jeje ahora si, a leer **

Noche de amigos:

¡Qué día cansador! Estoy realmente agotado. Entre la universidad y el trabajo, llego a casa todo destartalado y literalmente necesito un ajuste de músculos.

En mi hogar, como siempre, me encuentro con mamá terminando de preparar la cena y a papá "meditando" en la sala, aunque en realidad sólo está dormido, puedo notarlo al ver sus ojos entreabiertos y el hilo de baba que cae de su boca.

Haciendo uso de mi conveniente sigilo, me acerco despacio y silencioso a la mesa y con toda la fuerza que puedo -intentando no romper nada en el camino- dejo caer mi mano sobre el mueble causando varias reacciones: un ensordecedor grito del viejo que, asustado saltó de su lugar y el sonido de algo cayendo en la cocina. Seguramente mamá también se asustó y dejó caer los platos

—¡Ranma! ¿Acaso eres idiota? —grita mi padre en cuanto se normalizo sólo un poco su respiración— ¡Pudiste matarme del susto! Hijo ingrato

—No tengo tanta suerte, viejo —le contesto cuando me repongo del ataque de risa que me dio

—Hijo, ¿de nuevo asustando a tu padre? —dice mi madre desde la entrada trayendo unos platos

—Lo lamento mamá, es que no pude evitarlo —río por lo bajo

—Ranma, querido, ya te he dicho que no me molesta que hagas bromas a tu padre..

—¡Hey! —se quejó el viejo interrumpiendo a su esposa

—…pero no de esa manera tan brusca —continúa hablando haciendo caso omiso de mi quejumbroso padre

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —pregunto servicial

—Está bien, gracias cariño —agradece haciéndome señas para que la siga a la cocina a buscar las cosas faltantes— ¿qué harás esta noche? —quiso saber

—No lo sé.. tal vez me dé un baño y luego me acueste.. estoy molido —respondo en tono cansador

—¡Ay hijo! Es Viernes, ¿porqué no sales? Ryoga ha llamado hoy en la tarde

—No, mamá. No tengo ganas de salir

—¿No tienes ningún plan?

—A decir verdad .. —comento tomando la bandeja con los alimentos sabiendo que al abrir la boca, mi madre comenzará su espectáculo— Akane me ha llamado hace unos días para pasar la noche allí —digo rojo como un tomate— pero le he dicho que me lo pensaría —el rostro de mi madre se iluminó por un nanosegundo y volvió a decaer en una molesta mueca

—¿Porqué has hecho eso? —recrimina— Akane es una joven hermosa e inteligente. Además sé muy bien que ..

—¡Gracias mamá! No hace falta decirlo en voz alta —la freno antes de que diga la palabra con A.

—No entiendo porqué no le das una oportunidad

—Ya te lo he dicho, ella es sólo una amiga. No quiere nada más allá de eso conmigo —respondo con un mohín involuntario

—Eso no es lo que yo veo —comenta enarcando una ceja— sé que te quiere

—Como un a-mi-go —remarco— ella está enamorada de otro, lo sé. Ella me lo dijo

—Pero no te ha dicho quién es

—No soy yo mamá —digo con cansancio dejando la comida a un lado de la mesa. Mi padre ya no está en la sala, seguramente ha ido a asearse antes de cenar así que me he salvado de sus bromas al respecto

—¿Ella lo ha negado?

—No, pero lo sé

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas pasar con ella la noche. Tal vez ahora sí puedas conquistarla

—¡Mamá por favor! No iré con ella esta noche —digo firme. O eso quería creer.

Unas horas después me encuentro en mi habitación, solo, bañado y a punto de acostarme. Qué patético, yéndome a la cama un viernes a las diez de la noche. ¿Qué me pasa? Debería aceptar salir con Ryoga.. tal vez llamar a Mousse.. no, seguramente está entre las piernas de Shampoo y el cerdito vaya uno a saber si siquiera está en Nerima..

Mi teléfono suena, ha caído un mensaje de texto.

Tomo mi viejo Motorola de tapa y abro la casilla de mensajes.

Mamá, papá y todo aquel que me conoce me han recomendado cambiar el modelo por uno más actual, de esos con pantalla táctil y aplicaciones. Pero me he resistido a ello. En parte porque no le veo la gracia a tener un aparato que supuestamente sirve para llamar y lo último para lo que lo usa es ese propósito.

Veo en el buzón de entrada aquel nombre que justamente, quería evitar

_Mensaje nuevo: Marimacho (L)_

_¿Piensa aparecer don casanova? Ya sé que estás en tu casa, veo la luz de tu habitación prendida_

Mierda. Me estiro y apago el interruptor desde el costado de mi mesa de noche. Inmediatamente vuelve a sonar mi teléfono

_Mensaje nuevo: Marimacho (L)_

_Apagarla no te servirá de mucho. Puedo verte a través del vidrio ¿sabes? Además se ve la luz de la pantalla de tu teléfono_

Uff a veces es una maldición que seamos vecinos.

_Mensaje nuevo: Marimacho (L)_

_¿Vendrás hombre de las cavernas? Ya tengo las palomitas listas y la película puesta :D_

No me queda otra que ir en pos de esa mujer que me vuelve loco. A regañadientes pero ligeramente emocionado, me levanto arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Voy de nuevo al interruptor encendiendo la luz y me asomo a la ventana que da a la habitación de Akane. La veo del otro lado del vidrio, con el teléfono en la mano y esa sonrisa ladina que me encanta. Hago una mueca, tecleo una respuesta y le muestro el dedo medio a través de la ventana. Ella sonríe en dirección a mí sacando la lengua. No hace falta que lea el mensaje que le acabo de mandar

_¡Está bien! Méndiga niña, ya deja de molestar_

Antes de que digan algo, así es nuestra relación. A veces le contesto de mala gana y ella a mi, pero ambos sabemos que es parte de nuestra amistad.

Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria. Mamá dice cuando su familia se mudó al lado, casi corrí a darles la bienvenida sin saber siquiera quienes eran. Era obvio, pues siendo nuevos en el barrio y mi tendencia a la soledad, estaba deseoso de hacer amigos. Teníamos unos cuatro o cinco años. Hicimos juntos el kinder, la primaria y la secundaria. Siempre fuimos muy unidos, la gente, nuestros compañeros, profesores y nuestra propia familia pensaban que éramos novios, pero siempre remarcábamos que éramos solo amigos, pues ella siempre estuvo enamorada de alguien más. Nos tratábamos -y seguimos haciéndolo- como hermanos. Los primeros años no fue tan difícil, era cierto que la quería como una hermana, pero al llegar a la pubertad, algo cambió. Ella cambió. Su cuerpo cambió.. su cadera se ensanchó, sus piernas se afinaron al igual que su cintura, su rostro perdió parte de aquella inocencia infantil y sus senos.. sus senos habían crecido..

Cuando terminó de desarrollarse, alrededor de los diecisiete años, tenía a media escuela detrás suyo, incluyéndome, pero la diferencia con los demás era que yo podía estar con ella sin que me echara a golpes, pues era consciente de lo que provocaba en los otros muchachos, pero nuestra relación era especial. "Éramos hermanos". Y sí, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, de niños solíamos quedarnos a dormir uno en casa del otro, pero al llegar a la edad de las hormonas se volvió raro. Su pequeño y sexy cuerpo pegado a mí, descansando tranquilamente. No era justo.

Había intentado olvidarla, Dios, sí que lo intenté. Salí con una chica de nuestra clase por unos meses, pero todo se fue al caño cuando estando en pleno acto triple x, la nombré a ella

_—Te odio Saotome_ —había dicho Ukyo, que en ese momento era mi novia— _ahora entiendo porqué te cela tanto la maldita_

Aquella frase me quedó dando vueltas varios días, era cierto que cuando Ukyo estaba cerca, Akane se volvía.. loca.. se me pegaba, me tomaba del brazo y repetía varias veces a Ukyo que no me lastimara o se las vería con ella.

Pensé que eran celos porque me amaba, pero resulta que "soy su hermano" y nadie debería hacerme sufrir.

Suspirando con cansancio me dirijo a la salida de mi casa

—¿Irás con Akane? —pregunta mamá desde el sillón frente al televisor al notar que aún sigo con el pijama puesto y descalzo

—Ah, que diablos. Sí. Iré con ella —refunfuño poniéndome mis zapatillas y tomando las llaves con el llavero de Dragon Ball que ella me regaló— vuelvo mañana —me despido de mi madre saliendo al frío de la calle. Menos mal vive al lado de mi casa pienso muerto de frío.

Llego a la puerta de la residencia Tendo y antes de poder tocar al timbre, la puerta se abre de par en par dejando a una adorable chica de cabello corto azulado cubierta con una enorme campera de invierno

—¡Era hora! —se queja alzando los brazos— estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —comenta cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y quitándose el enorme camperón— brrr hace frío —se queja— se me yerguen los pezones —comenta frotándose los pechos— ¿qué sucede? —pregunta viéndome

—Nada ¿Por qué?

—Estás muy callado —me mira inquisidora

—Es que ha sido un día agotador —me quejo dejando caer los brazos y encorvando la espalda hacia adelante en señal de cansancio

—Uy, el bebé necesita descansar —se burla pellizcando mis mejillas

—Cállate _marimacho_ ¿dónde están las palomitas? —digo bromista

—¿Sólo por eso viniste? ¿Por las palomitas? Me decepcionas, _trenzudo_ —reímos ambos al recordar el viejo apodo que me dio cuando solía usar el cabello atado en una trenza, gracias al cielo aprendí a hacer más que ese estúpido peinado, como hoy, que lo traigo atado de forma despreocupada.

—Ya, vamos, quiero ver esa película.. por cierto ¿cuál es? —noto como se sonroja un poco

—Ahm.. es-es una que me recomendaron —dice volteando rápidamente encaminándose al living

—Bien —respondo sin preguntar más— Oye.. ¿por qué hay tanto silencio?

—Es que no hay nadie —ríe nerviosa— y me daba cosa quedarme sola —dice sentándose en el sofá de tres cuerpos— papá salió, tenía una cita y no regresará hasta mañana y mis hermanas .. ve a saber dónde estarán.. al menos Nabiki, Kasumi está donde Tofú, seguramente teniendo sexo salvaje en las camillas —hace una mueca de asco

—¡Ay, si! Como si tú nunca lo hubieses hecho —me burlo sentándome a su lado recordando al estúpido Taro, que fue su primer novio

—Sabes que si, pero eso no quita que me parezca una escena bastante bizarra.. ella y Tofú .. ¡arg! —sacude la cabeza y el cuerpo en un escalofrío— cambiemos de tema

—De acuerdo, dime ¿qué película veremos?

—Bien.. veamos que hay en Netflix —se levanta de su lugar y se agacha en la mesilla de café dándome una hermosa vista de su trasero debajo del pequeño short violeta que trae puesto. Desvío la mirada cuando se vuelve a acomodar a mi lado cruzando las piernas como indio tendiéndome el recipiente desbordado de palomitas y se cubre con una manta las preciosas piernas al tiempo que apunta con el control al enorme televisor.

Va pasando los títulos pero ninguno nos llama la atención, nos decidimos por una de terror pero no la veo muy convencida

—¿Qué película era la que te habían recomendado? —pregunto y se queda estática en su lugar. Gira un poco su cabeza para verme algo incómoda— ¡oye! ¿no será una porno cierto? Las he visto todas —me río ganándome un almohadazo

—Serás idiota. No, es otra..

—¿Cuál?

—Ma-Magic Mike —dice sonrojada

—¿La de los strippers? —la miro socarronamente— ¡Akane! Eres una _pervertida_

—¡Cállate! —me tira otro almohadón— no tenemos que verla

—Ponla —digo encogiéndome los hombros— me será de ayuda para algún día —me mira rápido con ¿enojo?— ¿Qué?

—¿Tu? ¿Haciendo un striptease? —enarca una ceja divertida

—¿Por qué no? —digo ofendido— es algo que de alguna u otra manera terminas haciendo

—¿No le hiciste uno a Ukyo cuando estaban juntos? —pregunta curiosa y me sonrojo de pies a cabeza

—No

—¿Ella te ha hecho uno? —replica acomodándose en el sofá volteando hacia mi con una mirada curiosa

—U-una vez —respondo mirando el techo

—¿Y cómo ha sido?

—¿Qué?

—Que cómo ha sido, es decir ¿te ha gustado? ¿Lo ha hecho bien?

—No lo sé.. supongo que sí —le digo tímido— ¿Y tú? ¿Le has hecho uno de esos a Taro?

—Nop, ni de chiste

—¿Te dio vergüenza? —bromeo

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! No me dicen Ranma

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo vergüenza!

—Entonces ¿por qué no le hiciste uno a Ukyo? —replicó

—No se dio la ocasión —me encojo de hombros y ella se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro

—Mentiroso

—¿Yo? ¿Mentiroso? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te conozco bien Ranma —rueda los ojos— no lo harías ni de broma

—¡Y tú qué sabes!

—Bien, hazlo —reta

—¿¡QUEÉ!?

—¡Ves! Eres un tímido crónico

—No es eso.. ¿no debería hacérselo a la chica con la que esté saliendo? —pregunto arrepintiéndome inmediatamente

—Bien, entonces has de cuenta que yo _soy_ tu chica —muestra una sonrisa ladina y burlona

—Ni lo sueñes Tendo, eres como mi hermana —digo en un intento desesperado de salirme por la tangente. Parece que lo logro, pues la mirada de Akane se opacó unos segundos y luego redobló la apuesta

—Gallina

—¡No soy gallina!

—¡Entonces hazlo!

—¡Bien! —digo enojado parándome y quedándome frente a ella que se destapa y se acomoda mejor en el centro del sofá.

—¡Vamos chico! ¡Quítate la camisa! —alienta y yo ruego que la tierra me trague. La miro serio me dedica una mirada ¿lasciva? Se muerde el labio inferior y siento una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo

Despacio voy desabotonando la camisa a rayas de mi pijama, levanto la vista cuando abro el tercer botón y me interrumpe

—Ranma, ¿has visto como se hace un striptease alguna vez? —pregunta con los codos reposando en las rodillas y sus manos acunando su rostro— debes bailar, moverte despacio —menea alejando de su cara una de sus manos con calma como si fueran olas en el mar— debes sentirte sexy. No parecer un autómata

—Pareces experta en el tema —digo entrecerrando los ojos— Si tanto sabes, ven y demuéstralo —reto de brazos cruzados

—¿Es un reto Saotome? —me mira fijo imitando mis brazos cruzados en su pecho

—¿Lo aceptas? —replico sabiendo que dirá que no

—¡De acuerdo! —me sorprende

—¿Lo-lo harás? —siento mi corazón latir desbocado

—¡Por supuesto! —se levanta haciendo un gesto ofendido. Se para detrás de mí y me habla al oído— ponte cómodo —susurra lo más cerca posible, debido a que soy por lo menos dos cabezas más alto y después me empuja levemente hacia el sofá

¿En verdad Akane Tendo va a darme una función de striptease? No me lo creo.

Un poco atontado me siento en el sillón y la veo caminar hacia el reproductor. Enciende la música y una melodía lenta y sensual comienza a inundar la sala Tendo. Creo que reconozco la voz. Es una mujer..

—¿Annie Lennox? —pregunto enarcando una ceja, Akane voltea y me mira de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. _Sexy_

—_I put a spell on you_ —dice despacio haciendo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erice.

_Qué acertado_ se cruzó por mi mente.

Akane salió del living y regresó al minuto arrastrando una silla por el respaldo dejándola de espaldas a la mesilla de café. Se adelantó y corrió la mesa a un costado para tener más espacio dijo levantando un hombro inocente.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, mi garganta seca y mis ojos clavados en la pequeña mujer que comenzó a mecerse con parsimonia meneando sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la silla.

Una vez allí, pasó una pierna por encima del respaldo dejándola caer del otro lado y sentándose despacio, comenzó a bailar.

La silla estaba de espaldas a mí, pero ella se había sentado mirando hacia mi dirección comenzando a mecer sus hombros de derecha a izquierda. Sosteniéndose con sus manos, llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás dando una vuelta con su cabello corto. Sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero el bendito respaldo me limitaba la vista. Supongo que esa era la idea, pues Akane levantó una de las piernas y pasándola por el espaldar la dejó junto a la otra, estirando ambas dejándolas suspendidas en el aire mientras que tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás y paseaba uno de sus pies sensualmente por la pierna estirada para después estirarla hacia arriba logrando hacer un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados. Levantó la pierna restante y flexionándolas las bajó quedando erguida en la silla. Buscó mi mirada, se paró y sin despegar sus ojos de mi tomó el respaldo de la silla y caminó al compás de la canción dejando el asiento ahora con el respaldo dando al televisor. Hizo tres pasos hasta sentarse de nuevo, esta vez, con el respaldo a su espalda, alzó ambas piernas y las dejó a cada lado dándome una espectacular vista. Casi me ahogo en mi propia saliva cuando se agachó un poco y paseó sus manos desde sus talones pasando por las rodillas y los muslos para seguir por su plano estómago levantando en el camino la pequeña playera de tirantes que traía. Obviamente no la sacó, siguió el recorrido por sus senos y su cuello llegando a la cabeza, donde peinó su cabello con ambas manos. Ese movimiento hizo que mi corazón y otro órgano _se pararan_.

Volvió a hacer el camino, esta vez hacia abajo, acariciando su rostro, cuello, pasando despacio y sensual por sus pechos, llevando ambas manos a su intimidad, descansándolas en los muslos y abriendo con ellas las piernas, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante haciendo girar su cabeza y corta cabellera para enderezarse nuevamente en su lugar cerrando las piernas.

Volvió a pararse frente al asiento, pasando un dedo sensualmente por sus labios, cuello, pechos y estómago. Al llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, sus caderas comenzaron a menearse de un lado a otro. Enganchó sus pulgares en el borde y comenzó a bajar los pequeños shorts hasta dejar a la vista parte de sus bragas blancas de encaje. Se detuvo y me dio la espalda. Abrió las piernas y levantó sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza siguiendo con aquel hipnotizante vaivén de caderas. Sus curvas eran perfectas, mis manos picaban por terminar de quitar el short que quedó a medio camino de sus bellas y pomposas nalgas.

Despacio, paseó sus manos por su pequeño y enloquecedor cuerpo para terminar nuevamente en la cinturilla del pantalón. Aún con las piernas abiertas y meneando cadenciosamente las caderas, comenzó a bajar lo que quedaba del short. Solo podía enfocarme en su figura siendo despojada de la prenda, admirando en primer plano su blanco trasero. Ese con el que había soñado noche tras noche.

Sentí como la rigidez de mi pantalón comenzó a doler. Necesitaba descargar la frustración cuanto antes. _Tal vez si le dijera que debo ir al baño.. no,__ mejor no. Jamás tendré otra oportunidad de que Akane repita esto._

Desechando la idea, fijé mis ojos en su figura, ahora desprovista de los shorts. Los vi arremolinados en el suelo, ella sacó sensualmente una pierna, luego la otra y estirándose hacia abajo con su conveniente flexibilidad, tomó la prenda y fijó sus ojos en mí. Sonrió y tiró los pequeños pantalones en mi dirección.

No se que habrá visto en mi rostro, pues su mirada cambió a una que jamás había visto. Me miraba con _deseo_.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla y volvió a abrir las piernas de par en par. Esta vez portando solo las bragas. Mi libido estaba más arriba que la Torre Eiffel, y ni les digo como estaba en mi zona más baja..

Paseó nuevamente sus manos por su piel desnuda haciendo el recorrido más lento en su entrepierna, donde se tomó su tiempo para acariciar el lugar al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

Quería, literalmente, tirarme sobre esa mujer que había puesto de cabeza mi mundo.

Pasó sus manos por los senos levantando la playera dejando ver la parte baja de su sostén, blanco igual que las bragas y se levantó de su lugar. Volteó y comenzó a sentarse despacio, al quedar de espaldas a mi nuevamente inició un movimiento lento hacia atrás y adelante, simulando estar montando _algo_. Demasiado sugerente. Cruzó sus manos y tomó con ellas la base de la playera. Sin dejar de moverse en aquel erótico y coital movimiento, levantó con enloquecedora parsimonia la prenda dejándola caer al suelo sin ningún recato.

Para ese momento mis hormonas, respiración y erección eran dignas de un premio.

Echó la cabeza hacia un lado mirándome con sus enorme ojos color miel y se volvió a levantar. Caminó hacia mí. Tragué en seco. No sabía cual sería su próximo movimiento y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Sus movimientos lentos, sus pasos largos y su figura cerca de mi estaban haciendo estragos.

Se quedó de pie frente a mí, levantó una pierna y la pasó por mi cadera quedando medio a horcajadas de mí

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —pregunto con fingida pero sensual inocencia. Solo negué con mi cabeza y ella sonrió triunfal. Puso sus manos alrededor de sus senos y presionó en el medio de ambos pechos, noté que el brassiere se abría desde adelante y desabrochándolo, sólo dejó entreabierto para dejarme ver la hendidura entre ellos.

Se levantó y me dio la espalda. Al hacerlo, no pude apreciar su torso completamente descubierto, pues lo abrió de par en par. Sólo pude ver su reflejo en la borrosa y oscura pantalla del televisor.

En una última vuelta, quitó el sostén del todo con una mano mientras con la otra cubría la parte desnuda. Volvió a mirarme de esa manera y se acercó nuevamente alternando sus manos en los pechos. Se sentó de manera definitiva sobre mí a horcajadas y tapó mis ojos con las copas aún tibias de su brassiere. Mi respiración para ese momento era muy irregular y me sentía avergonzado, pues ella se había acomodado sobre mí sintiendo mi erección latir con fuerza.

—¿Te has excitado? —susurra en mi oído sensualmente haciendo que un escalofrío corra por mi columna dando un respingo cuando ella se movió sobre mi erección. Tenía mis manos hechas un puño a mis costados, de verdad me estaba conteniendo para no tirarme sobre ella y tocarle hasta el alma— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto? ¿_Esperándote_? —continúa hablando en mi oído cuando siento sus manos posarse en las mías y llevarlas hacia sus pechos desnudos— Vamos, Ranma, sabes que quieres hacerlo —presiona sus montañas con mis manos y no puedo hacer nada más que tragar duro

—E-estás jugando con fuego, Akane —trato de decir calmado pero mi voz sale ronca y excitada

—Lo sé.. —dice cerca de mis labios— estoy deseosa de poder _quemarme_ —me besa.

La sensación de sus labios, sus suaves, dulces y deliciosos labios sobre los míos me bloqueó completamente. Dejé de pensar y me abandoné a su voluntad. Quise evitarlo. De verdad, pero era tanto el deseo por ella que no pude evitar dejarme hacer.

Respondí aquel beso con furia, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca apretando sus pechos aún en mis manos

—Mhg —gimió en mi boca y abandonando uno de sus senos, quité el sostén de mis ojos para verla. Estaba preciosa, sonrojada, excitada y me miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu sobre mí y sus manos viajaron a los botones de mi camisa de dormir desabotonándolos con delicada suavidad y lentitud. Las mías abandonaron sus montes y se aferraron a su cadera moviéndola hacia adelante y atrás sin dejar de besarla. Sus jadeos me tenían completamente idiotizado.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunté fijando mis ojos en los suyos cuando sentí sus manos moverse sobre mi esternón desnudo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se movía sobre el mío buscando alivio, el mismo alivio que yo pedía saciar en el suyo

—Si. Lo estoy —dice firme mirando mis ojos— siempre lo estuve —termina y entiendo que mi madre tenía razón. Me amaba como yo a ella.

Aferré más una de mis manos a sus caderas y con la otra la atraje hacia mí, besándola con desesperación, como si fuese la última gota de vida que me quedaba, la besé con todo el deseo y furia que tenía contenida. Porque también había furia dentro de mí que clamaba hacerla mía desde que desarrolló su bello cuerpo.

Sentí sus manos despojarme de la camisa y desvié mis labios a su cuello. Era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Su piel reaccionaba a mis besos con un delicioso temblor. Sus gemidos, sus pechos desnudos contra el mío en iguales condiciones, sus movimientos.. estaba a punto de correrme de tanta excitación. Creo que ella misma se corrió de tanto franeleo en el sofá.

Akane se levantó y me tendió la mano

—Vayamos a mi habitación —dijo con voz entrecortada, respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas. Solo atiné a seguirla, tomados de la mano. En el camino me volvió a besar y mis hormonas se dispararon nuevamente, por lo que la arrinconé en medio de las escaleras y haciendo uso de mi habilidad con las manos, metí una en sus bragas para encontrarla resbalosa y mojada. Su boca emitió un excitante gemido cuando introduje dos dedos en ella Ranmaaa jadeó abriendo sus piernas y pasando una alrededor de mi cadera. Una de sus manos voló a mi pantalón de pijama y se metió entre las ropas hasta llegar a mi erección que saltó de alegría al sentir su tacto.

Sacándolo de su prisión, movió con urgencia sus dedos sobre toda mi extensión provocando que mi cordura se vaya al caño. Guió mi miembro a su entrada haciendo a un lado la ropa interior y la penetré con fuerza arrancando un jadeo en ambos. Sacudí con fuerza su pequeño y excitante cuerpo contra la pared a mitad de las escaleras, con un pie en un escalón y el otro unos cuantos más arriba para evitar un poco la incomodidad.

La besé con desesperación mientras sentía la estrechez de su interior aprisionando mi rigidez entre sus paredes vaginales. Jamás me había sentido así de excitado.

La baje y recosté sobre las escaleras, era obvio que jamás llegaríamos al cuarto. Ella se mordió el labio abriendo sus piernas dándome una excitante, delirante y deliciosa vista de su rosada y chorreante vagina. Me agache a su altura y me introduje despacio en ella. La sentí temblar. Enredó sus piernas en mi cadera y yo le aferré a la suya entrando cada vez con mayor fuerza, con más rapidez.

Mordí su cuello, lamí su clavícula, me deleité con sus pechos desnudos y disfruté el poder romper las bragas que traía para quitarlas del camino

—¡Hey! Eran mis favoritas —jadea molesta

—Te compraré un millón —respondo besando su cuello

—Más ah- más te vale, baka —contesta entre gemidos.

Nos levantamos de las escaleras y en contra a lo que dije hace rato, nos dirigimos a la habitación. Entre beso y beso acariciamos el cuerpo del otro. Ella me termina de sacar la ropa que queda olvidada en la punta de la cama y de agacha frente a mí introduciendo mi erección en su boca. Un espasmo me recorre el cuerpo y atino a tomar su cabeza entre mis manos y empujo más mi miembro dentro de su garganta. Ella se ahoga y no puede parecerme más erótico. Estando allí, de rodillas frente a mi palpitante falo paseando su lengua por toda mi extensión.. vuelvo a meterme en su boca y ella me recibe gustosa. Muevo mis caderas más adentro, más rápido y noto como abre sus piernas. No llego a ver lo que hace, así que volteo un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás y veo el reflejo de sus dedos tocando su clítoris a través del espejo que está puesto convenientemente detrás de mí. Sus dedos se desplazan más abajo y se introducen en su interior al tiempo que la escucho gemir con mi dureza en su garganta. Salgo de su boca y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Abro sus piernas y tomo su mano que había abandonado sus genitales y la vuelvo a llevar a ese lugar

—Quiero verte haciéndolo —le digo los más bajo que puedo dejando su mano en la zona que deseo con locura lamer, pero me contengo.

La veo sonrojarse y con timidez toca su botón de placer. Me alejo unos pocos centímetros y su respiración se acelera. Sus ojos se cierran y su mano libre viaja a uno de sus senos. Los movimientos en su clítoris le hacen emitir jadeos ahogados hasta que mueve los dedos hacia su abertura. Rozando los costados escucho un aah que se le escapa e introduce los dedos medio y anular en la cavidad. Sus piernas se abren más y sus pies se contraen.

Llevado al borde de la locura, me acerco nuevamente mientras me masturbo como un chiquillo. Agachándome a la altura de su entrepierna paso mi lengua por toda la feminidad haciendo que ella quite sus dedos de adentro, cosa que evito, tomo su mano y los vuelvo a introducir en conjunto con dos míos y la escucho gemir nuevamente

—Aah, po-por favor, Ranma —suplica y casi exploto de pura anticipación. Saco mis manos y las suyas de su parte húmeda mientras hago que sus piernas rodeen mi cuello y me zambullo en su delicioso y salado centro. La siento gozando sobre la cama, moviéndose con desesperación mientras mi lengua amenaza con llevarla a la locura.

Cuando sé que está por terminar, me detengo y desenredo sus piernas de mi cuello. Me mira confundida y sonriéndole la volteo dejándola al borde de la cama recostada en su pecho y sosteniéndose con sus rodillas.

Tengo una vista preciosa de su hendidura delantera y trasera. Ésa última aún sigue siendo virgen pero pronto me encargaré de darle un muy buen uso. La escucho ronronear cuando con el pulgar penetro su vagina y lo llevo húmedo hacia su otro orificio acariciándolo.

—¿No estarás pensando…? —pregunta algo nerviosa de repente a lo que me acerco a su oído y le susurro

—Aún no, pero pronto —termino para introducir levemente mi pulgar arrancando otro tipo de gemido de su garganta. Lo aparto de allí y dándole una sonora nalgada, la penetro por delante hasta el fondo, despacio, firme, disfrutando los espasmos de su interior apretando mi falo.

Los embistes no tardan en acelerar y finalmente ambos llegamos al orgasmo, ella empapando mi virilidad y yo derramándome dentro de ella en un espiral de placer donde solo soy capaz de gemir con fuerza a la par de ella.

Caemos los dos agotados en la cama, no es necesario decir ni una palabra, sólo tomo su mano y la llevo a mis labios dejando un suave beso

—¿Por qué elegiste esa canción? —pregunté de repente recordando la melodía y la sensual voz de Annie Lennox

—No lo sé.. tal vez sí has puesto un hechizo en mí

—Oh, no. Tú lo pusiste sobre mí hace tiempo, Akane —acaricio su rostro— ahora viene la parte difícil —digo y frunce el ceño

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no podré alejarme de ti

—No pretendo que lo hagas ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—_Because you're mine_ —repite canturreando y me besa nuevamente.

Fin.

**Bueno, hasta ahí jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribir este oneshot :p Quiero agracecer a Mila y Jaly que nos dieron la idea y he aqui el resultado jeje**

**Tambien especiales gracias a mi beta DanisitaM -vayan a leer "Caputurando tu corazon" que esta cañooon!**

**Sin mas, les ageadezco a quienes lean el fic ;)**


End file.
